Chase
by randomlass
Summary: DonOC. It's the game of cat and mouse, she takes the lead, but in the end he's on top. ONESHOT!


This oneshot was inspired by Hilary Duff's first music vid that went with the song "With Love." Very good song…every time I hear it I think of Raphael, along with Donatello and my alter ego…hehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my alter ego!

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been like this for months, she preformed, and he would meet her afterwards. Nobody knew… not his family, and defiantly not hers. But he knew his family was catching on.

They always met at the same spot, same place, and she would always do the same game of chase. He was the cat, and she was the mouse, all ending in a binding seal of their true devotion of one another.

As he stands here now, he couldn't help but reflect on how their little fling had came to be.

She was walking home alone after one of her many rehearsals, when she was jumped by a group of thugs. He was on the roof where she was jumped; recovering from hearing his two eldest brothers argue about something positively idiotic, that it drove him bonkers. Of coarse hearing her cries for help made him jump into action, and save her… all while in the shadows.

She wanted to thank him after saving her life… and after about half an hour she got him to show himself. He was surprised that she didn't scream and/or faint at the first sight of him. She only reached out and touched, her eyes studying him the same way he would study one of his books, or look over one of his inventions.

That's how their spark of friendship started, and that spark was soon being fanned into a beautiful flame each time they met.

He didn't know how it happened, but nearly one month after meeting her, but something was different, confusing about her that particular night. That's how the game of cat and mouse started, and how their affair came into bloom.

He stood in the crowd, his fedora hiding his face in the shadows, his trench coat hiding what he really was. He smiled when she exited the building, her long brown locks pulled back, and underneath a fedora of her own, and a black trench coat covering her lavender dress. She glanced at him, a small smile gracing her pink lips, and she motioned for him to follow.

He complied, going through the crowd and following her down the street until she turned into the large building. He had no idea what it was for, but the doors always remained unlocked at night, due to the owner, who happened to be a kind old man, always sat downstairs until a time in the AM.

But he followed her anyways, and as he entered the building a sweet scent reached his senses. A part of the game she played, she would choose one of her countless perfumes, and spray herself, and disguise herself the best she could so he wouldn't recognize her.

But each time she led her to a different part of the building, last time was the elevator. He chuckled to himself quietly, knowing that she would be both tricky and easy to find.

He followed the sweet scent of her perfume, walking, and smirking at every clue she left. Her bag was the first clue, hidden behind two support beams that kept the building standing.

He wouldn't rush, due to the fun she would always have.

He heard her heals ahead, as she moved to the staircase. But he knew that she wasn't leading him to the elevator.

His next clue was her fedora sitting on the old man's head… and he knew that she slipped on a wig of some sort. He nodded to the old man, before continuing to the stair case, her heals making her soft foot steps echo off the walls. He paused watching as her trench coat came flowing down.

This was entirely new to him, and she had never done anything like it before. He blinked a bit, before continuing up the stairs, the faint sound of clothing ripping getting his attention, and he couldn't help but feel a slight nervousness and worry over come him as his instinct took over and he started sprinting up the stairs.

The only problem was that she heard him, and started sprinting down a hallway that she was standing in front of. He paused, staring at the discarded parts of her dress. Three strips of lavender clothe, and then a royal purple silk fabric. Her scent was still fresh in the air as he walked down the hallway, his sense of smell leading the way.

He stopped when the scent became particularly strong, and he glanced at a doorway, clearly marked "Conference Room."

He smirked, pushing the door open, and stepping inside. A young woman sat on the table as he flicked on the light; sun kissed skin showing, a royal purple tube top dress that showed her curves perfectly, her long legs showing, her hair reached her chin and was a golden blonde.

Her lavender eyes sparkled playfully as he made his way over to her, removing his fedora, showing his green face, covered in a purple mask, and then he removed his trench coat, revealing what he really was, a five foot mutant turtle. As soon as he reached her, he ripped the wig off allowing her dark hair to tumble down until it reached her mid back, hair curling gently at the ends.

"I see you're getting better at this Donatello," she smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled softly, pulling her close, "Maybe you should find a different location where we can do this, my dear sweet Kathryn."

She smiled slyly, "Where do you have in mind?"

"I don't know where yet," he whispered, "but lets enjoy the alone time we have together."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their lips met, just as it did every time they met; their affair a secret that they both wished to share… but they could not.

Each time he disappears, his brothers become even more suspicious, and he suspects that eventually one day they will follow him, and will find out that his little excuse to go to the junk yard was nothing but a lie.

But he didn't have to worry quite yet…

No… because all he wanted to do was enjoy some quiet time with the girl he loves, who loves him just the same in return.

Maybe someday their love will be accepted, or will be pulled down the drain…

But all they knew that it started with just a little game of chase.

--------------------------------------------------

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

If you guys want me to write a sequel when Don's bros find out about his little relationship with Kathryn, let me know in a review!


End file.
